


Red Shirt

by akamine_chan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Station Management has revealed the new NVCR intern uniforms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the plot bunnies are really insistent.

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny hit me after listening to episode 28 and mourning the newest of the lost interns. /o\


End file.
